Savin' Me
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: Songfic. It was the final battle against The Gang and Naraku. Kagome fell off a cliff. Did she survive? The song is 'Saving Me' by Nickelback.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters and the song 'Saving Me' by Nickelback._

* * *

**The battle was the Inuyasha group against Naraku's group.the inu Gang fought well but not good enought to defeat Kagura and Kanna.Miroku and Sango is fighting Kagura while Inuyasha and Kagome fights Kanna.Shippo is at Kaede's village to be safe and Kirara is with Sango.**

**'Kukukukukukukuku' Naraku said evilly. **(A/N: -rolls eyes-)

**"This is where your grave will be Kagome" he said.Soon, he attacked Kagome making her fall down the cliff right behind her.**

**'No...' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome's shocked face.**

**"KAGOME!!!" Everyone shouted while they stop what they were doing.**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_One these hands and knees I'm crawling'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of this fourl walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

**They heard Kagome's voice singing the song.It's like she wants Inuyasha to save her before it it to late to save her.But, it was to late to save her.**

**"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered while he looked at the bottom of the cliff.He didn't see her body falling but he heard her voice.**

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

**Inuyasha clenched his fists and began looking towards Naraku.His eyes showed saddness and anger.He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and use Wind Scar on Kagura and Kanna.It was so quick that Kanna wasn't able to bounce it back at him.**

**Soon, the battle was Inuyasha and the others against Naraku himself.**

**'Grrr...what's is this aura?Why is it eminating from Inuyasha? Is the lost of his lover doing this?' Naraku thought.**

_Heaven's gate won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

**"Adomenent Barrage!!" Inuyasha yelled and released the Adomenet Barrage at Naraku.Soon the barrier broke down.**

**'What?! This can't be!' Naraku thought being shocked.**

**Sango saw this and use it as a weakness with her Hiraikotsu. 'This is it.You will pay the price of my father and Kohaku's life Naraku.Especially my best friend Kagome!' Sango thought angrily.**

**"Hiraikotsu!!!" she yelled and throw the boomerang at Naraku.He didn't see it coming towards him so he wasn't able to dodge it.**

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

**'First I lost Kikyou.Now, I lost the person who accepted me for who I am.This is all your fault Naraku.You die today.'Inuyasha thought prepairing to unleash the Backlash Wave as soon as he attacks.**

**'Please forgive me for failing to protect you Kagome!' Inuyasha thought while he gritted his teeth.**

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

**'When the time is right, I will use the Wind Tunnel to suck Naraku's remains so he won't be resurrected.This is for my parents and for Kagome's sake.' Miroku said narrowing his eyes getting ready to open his Wind Tunnel.**

**"Inuyasha,Sango! Get ready!" Miroku shouted to them.**

**The two nodded and waited for Naraku to unleash his miasma towards them.All of them held there weapon tight to get revenge for their friend Kagome.**

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

**"Get ready to die half-breed and mortals!!" Naraku shouted and unleash his miasma.**

**'This is it.This is where you will stand Naraku.We are able to avenge all of the people's death you cause especially Kagome' Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku thought.**

**"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted and unleash the powerful attack on Naraku.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang throught the Backlash Wave fiercely.**

**"Sacred Arrow!" someone yelled and the arrow combined with the Backlash Wave and the Hiraikotsu.**

**Everyone turn to see Kagome smiling at them wearing a priestess outfit and her hair up to her knees swaying in the wind.**

**"No! Ahhhhhh...!!!" Naraku yelled feeling the enormous power from his enemies.**

**"Miroku now!" Kagome shouted to him**

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

**"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted and opened his Wind Tunnel before it dissapears.Soon, all of the parts of Naraku's body and Miroku's Wind Tunnel is gone.**

**"KAGOME!!!" Everyone yelled and ran to hug her.**

**Everyone live happily ever after. Sango and miroku were married and had 3 kids.Inuyasha finally tell Kagome kow he felt and mated her.They got 2 kids.**

* * *

_A/N: Sappy ending right? I am not really good at endings.Sorry I am not in the mood right now cause someone called me a fucking whore.So please read & review and no flames that says I suck or calling me a stupid slut._

_Read & Review but if I find out you are insulting me then you're going down!!_


End file.
